I'm Home
by LovelyDemon01
Summary: Allen get's home from a mission... that's basically it... READ AND FIND OUT! Yaoi boyxboy so this is Yullen!


I GIVE YOU A WARNING! THIS IS A YAOI FINFIC! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!  
>For those of you who don't know what that is... well let's just say that there is boy x boy... 'Action.'<br>This is an Allen Walker x Kanda Yuu fanfic so... yea so enjoy! :D

Allen had just gotten back to the order from a two week mission and he was tired, and of course hungry. He was walking towards the cafeteria when he heard yelling coming from within the large dining room.  
>"If you hate him so much then don't listen in on our conversations!"<br>Allen was shocked when he heard Lavi yelling.  
>'<em>Just what is going on in there?' <em>Allen thought to himself as he started to walk in the room to see what the commotion was about.  
>"I can't exactly help it when you are talking so loud that the whole room can hear you!"<br>As soon as Allen saw who Lavi was arguing with, he sighed and walked up to Lenalee.  
>"What are they going on about this time?" Allen asked Lenalee to who turned to him surprised, but then gave him a sweet smile.<br>"Welcome home, Allen."  
>Allen smiled back and answered: "I'm back"<br>Kanda and Lavi were still arguing in the background, but they kept on talking.  
>"To answer your question, Lavi asked me, well more like whining while asking, when you were going to get home. I told him that I wasn't sure, and when I said that he started to complain about being stuck with such boring people all the time. Kanda seemed to have gotten annoyed with him and told him to shut up. Then that's when you walked in so you haven't missed much."<br>Allen just gave a chuckle and asked Lenalee "So when do you think Lavi will notice I'm here?"  
>Lenalee glanced over at the two arguing, smiled and looked back at Allen.<br>"I am betting around twenty minutes."  
>Allen grinned, "You're on!"<br>The two laughed then turned back towards the arguing duo.

Allen grinned when there were only two minutes left to their bet. Lenalee noticed this and gave him a curious look.  
>"Man I am hungry!" Allen said when he started walking towards Jerry.<br>Lavi heard what Allen said, smiled and jumped on him from behind.  
>"ALLEN! What took you so long! I was getting bored with a bitchy Yuu!"<br>"Well if you would have noticed I got back 19 minutes ago, but you were too preoccupied with Kanda over there. And I suggest you start running because he looks like he is about to kill you."  
>Lavi turned around to find Kanda with his Mugen unsheathed and already to go.<br>"I told you a million times, don't... Call... Me... THAT!"  
>"N-neh, come on Yuu! I-it's nothing too serious... right Allen? Allen!"<br>"Sorry but you're on your own for this one Lavi."  
>Allen was already over at Jerry and started to order 'some' food for him.<br>When Allen sat down at a table with his mountain of food, Lavi was nowhere in sight and Lenalee had gone to Komui's office. He finished eating and started to chuckle at Lavi's stupidity, until he noticed someone seat themselves beside him. Allen looked up to the man beside him to realize Kanda was staring back at him.  
>"Can I help you?" Allen looked questionably... well he looked really cute in Kanda's eyes.<br>"Yes you can, Moyashi."  
>"The name's Allen. How many times to I have to tell you that Bakanda?"<br>"I know what you name is." Kanda stood up and grabbed Allen arm and started pulling him along.  
>"W-what are you doing Kanda?" People started to notice what was going on and looked at them confused until Kanda got them to look away by glaring at them.<br>He led them down the hall towards where all the bedrooms were. Until he stopped, pulled out a key to unlock the door and threw Allen into the room.  
>Kanda shut the door behind them and locked it.<br>Kanda looked at Allen and said "Sit."  
>"What was that for Bakanda?" Allen said after he decided to sit on the bed.<br>The next thing Allen knew was that Kanda was in front of him and was pulling him into an embrace.  
>"K-Kanda?" Allen seemed confused and Kanda just held him tighter and said:<br>"I missed you, you damn short stack."  
>Allen started to chuckle then wrapped his arms around the older man.<br>"I missed you too, you ponytailed samurai."  
>Kanda started to chuckle in Allen's ear and made him shiver.<br>"You still suck at comebacks."  
>"Well you suck at name calling. Try to at least come up with something new every once in a while or might just get bored." Allen replied teasingly, earning a chuckle from the older man.<br>"Well, what if I call you..." Kanda leaned into Allen's ear and nipped at it, earning a shiver from the boy.  
>Kanda pulled away and whispered in his ear "Allen."<br>Stunned, Allen didn't know what to do. Kanda started to laugh at the boy and pulled him into another embrace.  
>"Bored yet?"<br>Allen snapped back to reality and grinned.  
>"As if you could ever bore me."<br>Allen nuzzled into the older man's neck and pulled him onto the bed to snuggle up to him, earning another low chuckle from Kanda.  
>"What's the matter? ... Bean sprout?"<br>Allen looked up to Kanda's face and pouted.  
>"I'm not that short! ... Am I?"<br>Kanda kissed Allen's forehead.  
>"Your small compared to me... But I prefer it that way. I would be able to make you my little Moyashi now would I?"<br>It was Allen's turn to respond with a small chuckle.  
>"Well then, I guess it's not all bad that I'm shorter than you. If that means me becoming yours."<br>Kanda grinned at his lover and pulled his face to his.  
>"I love you, Allen."<br>"I love you too, Yu."  
>The two got closer to each other and were inches apart. Close enough to feel each other's warm breathes.<br>All of a sudden, Kanda's door blew open. The two automatically jumped up, anti-akuma weapons ready to attack. That was until they saw what it was that tore down Kanda's door. Komui had made yet another robot and it was going berserk.  
>"Why is it that I can never catch a break!" Kanda looked at Allen surprised then smirked.<br>"Don't worry." Kanda pulled Allen and pecked his lips. "One we defeat this thing, I will let you beat up Komui till your heart's content."  
>Allen gave one of his devilish smirks and looked at the robot. He transformed his arm into the sword.<br>"Can't wait to get my revenge."  
>_<p>

Ahahaha what do you guys think?  
>If you like it that's good news. But if you don't...Yea well I had fun writing it so that's all that matters!<br>Well then I do ask that if you have some nice things to say then leave a comment... Please don't be rude! I like to write these kinds of things.


End file.
